


Get Rekt

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Job, Cream Pie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hand Job, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Oral, Shameless Nudity, Triple Anal Penetration, Triple Penetration, butt plug, fuck fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Based on @sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr: Roman is shameless. He can and will walk around naked when it’s hot or he has no clean clothes (which is unlikely) or whenever he feels like it. The others always stare and inevitably get hard but Roman can only waltz around nude so many times before they all gang up on him and fuck him right then and there.





	Get Rekt

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a porn video I watched once

Roman had a habit of just doing whatever the fuck he wanted. It was so god damn annoying, but some times hot at the same time. Mostly when Roman would just walk around in nothing but his booty shorts, looking the the model that he was. Today was the most shocking to Logan, Patton, and Deceit. Virgil had half expected this coming from Roman. Roman walking around naked, slightly glistening from water or sweat, no one knew, and large hard cock dripping between his legs.

The four of them setting in the common room and watching the tightest ass they’d ever seen. Seriously, you could bounce a quarter off his ass. The most unmistakeable part was noticing the red jeweled butt plug when he bent over to get something from the fridge. Roman got a glass of water out and started to lift it to his mouth to take a drink. He looked back slightly before turning away to look at four pairs of eyes ogling his back and arm muscles.

Deceit was the first one to move out of the list filled haze to practically tackle Roman and manhandle him into submission. He had him pressed to the fridge, clothed cock rutting on his ass. “If you wanted us to fuck you, you could’ve asked, you tease.” He pushed Roman away from the fridge and into the common room. He pushed him onto the couch into Patton’s stomach. He could feel Patton hard cock against his throat.

Logan snaps the rest of everyone’s clothes away, far too impatient. He moves to be close to his ear. “Would you like us to fuck you slut? V, Dee, and me taking your tight ass. Filling you up? Patton using your throat how ever he pleases? Is that what you wanted?” He whines. That would be perfect, kinkier than anything he imagined. “Please.” Patton guides his dick to rest on pink full lips and gasps when Roman swallows him in one full needy suck. 

He can’t see, but the hesitant rub on his ass cheek indicated Virgil’s presence, he feels an almost knee dropping slap to his ass and a steady hand stay there. He can feel himself squeeze and the need to be filled. He feels Patton rub circles into his scalp when Virgil pulls the rather large butt plug out of him and thrusts into him in one thrust bottoming out. It’s a smooth glide, and honestly looks like he stretched himself enough to take three dicks with that butt plug. He feels more lube being rubbed into him and the feeling of a second dick being entered. 

Patton lets him pop off his dick, gasp, turn around, and letting Roman stroke him. He sees Virgil and Logan’s face scrunched up and trying so hard not to move wrong to hurt Roman or their placement. Virgil has his hand on Logan’s hip to keep him slightly hovering above him. Patton guides him back down slowly, looking for any discomfort, only to find Roman looking blissed out.

They set thrusting into Roman at separate thrusts. Virgil would thrust in while Logan thrusted out and vise versa. It felt so fucking good. Roman nearly dropped to his knees when he registered a third cock feeling him up. Someone grabbed his thighs to stable him. He had to admit, none of his sexual explorations in his kingdom compared to this. He cock heavy and staining the couch from it leaking full steady streams, feeling completely full, mouth watering around Patton’s cock. 

The three of the fucked Roman in several different ways with alternating thrusts. Until finally, he could could tell they were all close, they doubled their efforts to fuck into him simultaneously, actually a more difficult task than imagined. Deceit and Logan moved in separate thrust where as Virgil being in the middle stayed and just felt the dicks rubbing him and Roman clinching. Roman groaned, Patton then twisted his fingers in his hair and started to moving his head how he wanted with a whisper of ‘keep it tight.’ He felt throughly used as he felt the trio of cum in his ass and cum down his throat. He had no idea if he actually came or not, but he wasn’t worried about that.

Patton pulled out first, cum dripping out of his mouth as he collapsed onto Patton’s soft thigh, eyes glassy. He whines softly as Deceit pulls out, cum dripping slightly, Virgil went next, cum pouring out more steadily he clinched around Logan, as Logan pulled out he felt his body break and fall down cum hitting every inch of his thighs. He was boneless collapsed on the couch and Patton. They tired to call out to him, but his body just twitched with his mouth open and limp, and felt his eyes close.

He had no idea how he woke up in soft pajamas and the warmth of his four beautiful boyfriends. Logan and Patton by his arms that was around them both and Deceit and Virgil by his hips heads both resting on his stomach. He felt so sore, but loved as he felt the four of them snuggle in closer when Roman tried to move a bit. The sex they just had was way more overwhelming than he expected, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.


End file.
